Music of the Night
by shocky09
Summary: When the Paris Opera House hosts an auction in 1919, a mysterious visitor stops in for a visit. He learns of the Opera House's decrease in popularity and of the antiques that were found within the Opera House, especially a famous chandelier.
1. Chapter 1

APH/Phantom of the Opera

Current Time: Paris, France 1919, Opera house

It was cold in Paris, France. Dead leaves kicked up everywhere, scattering in all directions, carried by the harsh wind that swept through. People walked the streets busily. Motorcar drivers shouted at people to clear the way so they can make their way through. One of them stopped in front of the opera house. The driver stepped down and opened the door for an elderly man to step out. A nurse stepped out and helped the man down. A wheelchair was brought out and placed in front of the man. He sat down slowly and lifted his feet so the driver could put up the footrest. After settling in, the nurse and the old man made their way up the ramp that lead into the opera house.

The interior of the opera house had been completely demolished. The stadium-seating chairs were filled with dust and connected each with thick cobwebs, to which the dust clung to as well. A well-rounded man stood on the stage of the opera house at a podium with a gavel in his hand. Above him, the roof had huge holes. Pigeons from the top had flown down to floor to observe what was going on. The man at the podium had just finished auctioning the poster of the opera house's last production. The old man in the wheelchair had just rolled in as he finished.

"Thank you for purchasing that, sir," said the man. Another man from backstage came out, holding a box. It had a monkey on the top with cymbals in its hands. The old man looked up, catching the view of it. He saw across from him, an old woman with grayish blond hair. She wore a black dress that wasn't too much, but yet complimented her figure. She also wore a hat that had thin black material falling over her face. It sort of hid the green hue of her eyes. She caught the old man's gaze and nodded her head in respect. She recognized his silver hair, and those piercing red eyes. "This here was found in the opera house's basement. Erm, shall we start the bidding at 15 francs?"

Someone in the crowd had raised their hand. "Thank you, sir. Do I hear 20 francs?"

The old man leaned in towards the nurse. She raised her hand. "Thank you, sir. Do I hear 25 francs?"

This time, the old woman raised her hand. "Thank you, madam. Do I hear 30 francs?"

Once again, the nurse raised her hand. "Thank you, sir. Do I hear 35 from you, madam?"

She looked at the old man for a bit, and smiled softly. She shook her head slightly. "Alright. 30 once…30 twice? Sold! To the Viscount de Beilschmidt." He smacked his gavel on the wooden plate. The Viscount jumped, for the noise was too much for his frail heart. The man who held the little trinket walked over and handed it to him.

_Just like she described it…I wonder if you'll still play when we're dead._

"Next is something from the mysterious story of the phantom of the opera," the man announced. Four men went over to the said object that was covered and off to the side. "Perhaps we can scare away the ghost, for it is restored with lights. Boys!" The four men unsheathed the huge mass on the floor. Its rims were made out of gold and had chains that would've held pure crystals. Another man in the mezzanine row pulled on the rope that was connected to the top of the chandelier. He hoisted it high; the lights flickering on. The Viscount and the Madam watched it in awe, amazed it was still in somewhat good shape. A gust of wind blew the doors open, kicking up all the dust and leaves. It brought a surge of memories along with it. Particularly, the story of the phantom of the opera.


	2. Chapter 2

APH/Phantom of the Opera

Current Time: Opera House, Paris, France 1870

"Places!"

"Ready, maestro?"

"Oui!"

The conductor swung his baton in the 2/4 time manner and at his command, the orchestra sounded their instruments. At their queue, the dancers and singers stepped out and stood in their spots on stage. Dressed in slave-like outfits but fit for dancing, the ballerinas twirled on the tips of their toes. But, one of the singers was dressed differently. She wore clothes that were much more "wealthier" than the others. This role was played by Miss Natalya Alfroskaya, lead soprano. She thought of herself as the absolute best, that no one could replace her. And if she didn't get the part she wanted, she made sure it was fixed as soon as possible. She held her head high, belting out those high notes that could probably break a vase.

"Excuse me, sirs," said a woman with silver-blond hair and a large bust. "Would you mind walking around the dancers? They are practicing for tonight's show." Some of the dancers looked up from there spots and saw two new faces. One was tall with blond locks that fell to the bottom of his chin, meeting the stubble growing there. He winked at one of the ballerinas with his perfect blue eyes. The other was a little shorter than him. His blond hair met the top of his thick eyebrows. His green eyes wandered to all the faces that met his.

"Yes, yes, of course, madam." said the shorter one. They followed a man, who is now to be the previous owner of the opera house, around the ballerinas, weaving through little crowds on and offstage. The conductor stopped the music and waited for an explanation on why there are two men parading the stage.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing them," said the owner. "This is Arthur Kirkland," he pointed to the shorter one, "and Francis Bonnefoy." He pointed to the taller one. "They are going to be the new managers of the opera house, for I am retiring."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Said Arthur, bowing courteously.

"Yes, the pleasure is ours," said the conductor. "Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to continue our practice. Madam Katayusha, would you mind showing them around?"

"Of course not." Said the large-busted woman. The two men followed her around and listened to her speak.

"Who is that girl there?" asked Arthur, pointing to a girl with short blond hair with a bow in it, and green eyes. She danced gracefully in front of him, making his curiosity grow to know her name.

"Ah, that is my niece, Sophie Swingli." She said proudly. Arthur nodded in approval. This time, Francis spoke up. He had noticed a girl dancing behind Sophie. She had long, brown hair, with a flower clip in it. She looked up in a dramatic way, emphasizing her routine. He caught notice of the evergreen eyes that stared up at the ceiling. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Who is this girl there?" he asked. Madam Katayusha smiled. "That is Elizaveta Hedervary. Skilled dancer, and is currently taking lessons by a mysterious tutor. She is wonderful, sir." Francis nodded in approval.

"I have a question, who will sing our song?" asked Arthur. The sound had caught Natalya's ears and she bolted right towards him. She curtsied and held out her hand for it to be taken and kissed. Arthur just took her hand and knelt courteously.

"I will sing that for you. Here, listen to how wonderful I sing it." She withdrew her hand placed herself center stage. She stood up straight, head high in the air and began to sing. "Think of me; think of me fondly when we say good-bye..." Arthur shrunk away when she hit the high note that was _supposed_ to be gentle. He still kept a polite smile, knowing that any sign of disapproval would upset her greatly. She kept singing, thinking she was making a wonderful impression, when suddenly she felt a large mass fall on her. She fell to the floor, screaming and wiggling around to find the exit. Francis and Arthur rushed to her aid and grabbed hold of the heavy curtain. They heaved it off and helped Natalya up, who looked more than ready to snap a bone.

"Miss Natalya, please calm down! It was an accident!" said Arthur.

"Yes, things like this do happen! So, please don't take it so hard!" soothed Francis.

Natalya shook with anger. "'Things like this do happen?'", she repeated. "Let me tell you something, things like this do not always happen! Come along, Toris! We are leaving now!" She spun on her heel and bolted for the dressing room to change. A man with chin-length, brown hair and green eyes followed after her.

Francis looked at Arthur in shock. They just lost their soprano for tonight's performance!

"Francis, what're we going to do! The show's tonight and every seat are filled!" Arthur shouted. Francis bit his lip in thought.

"I-I do not know! Maybe there is someone else who can sing for us?" he sputtered. Madam Katayusha took the opportunity to speak up, stepping forward with Elizaveta.

"Lizzy shall sing for you. She is very talented. Please, monsieur." she attempted in her French, for she was Ukrainian. Francis looked at the madam, then to Elizaveta. He nodded slowly and stood back to listen. Arthur, on the other hand went on rambling.

"Think of me; think of me fondly…" she sang sweetly. Arthur stopped rambling. He thought it was much better than Natalya's version.

"Oh Arthur, this is doing nothing for my nerves-," Francis said, now in disbelief.

"Shh! Listen!" he scolded. Francis tuned in to her near-pitch-perfect voice. And just when she hit the high note Natalya sang so harshly, he relaxed. Unlike Natalya, Elizaveta doesn't attack the note, especially during soft songs such as the one she's singing. Francis smiled at Arthur. She's got the part!

**A/N:** Hi, I guess I should've done this on the first one….oops. Anyways, here's chapter 2. I admit, this one wasn't really exciting. But, I assure you, things will get better….including my writing.^^ Oh yeah, I'll say this now, I do not own any of the series, manga, anime, or characters I write about. This is including my other stories, except for Silas Chatsworth. He's mine…..MINE I TELL YOU! :U


	3. Chapter 3

APH/Phantom of the Opera

After months of practice, the cast and crew were finally ready to perform their opening night. Francis and Arthur never felt more ecstatic. Opening night, full house, and their first opera debuting! They sat in box number seven and observed their masterpiece. Everything was going smoothly so far. It's always good for a first impression to be outstanding. At every scene-change, the stage crew was quick and swift. The actors, or rather singers, knew their lines well.

When the time came for Elizaveta's song, "Think of Me", Francis and Arthur's heart fluttered with pride.

"She's magnificent! I'm glad we switched to her. But, Natalya is still our best star, yes?" Arthur said.

"Oui, indeed, she is amazing. But we need to get Natalya back as well." Francis said. Just then, when she finished her song, a strong voice bellowed "Bravo!" Francis and Arthur turned towards where the sound came from and found a young man with silver hair bolting to backstage as the curtains close.

_Lizzie, how you've grown! You may not remember me but I remember you. We were childhood friends; that our fates would once clash and we find each other._ The man with the silver hair dashed to Elizaveta's dressing room, eager to see his childhood friend.

Meanwhile, Elizaveta kneeled in prayer in front of a sacred statue. She missed her father dearly. When she was little and when he was dying, he said he'd send an angel to help her learn how to become a great singer. She smiled at the foolish yet comforting thought. She heard footsteps from the stairwell. Sophie stepped in.

"Oh Lizzie, there you are! Where in the world have you been hiding?..." she had asked in a sing-song manner.

"Hey Sophie, do you remember when you aunt took me in? Well, before my father died, he promised me that he'd send an angel to coach me in singing. Now, every night, I am visited by the angel of music." She said.

"Lizzie, you're talking of strange things. I-It's not like you." Sophie stuttered. They had already walked through the opera house to get the Elizaveta's room. Sophie said one last good-night before she left her with her aunt. Madam Katyusha held a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it. She walked over to Elizaveta, who was brushing her hair.

"This is for you, dear." She said, handing the rose to Elizaveta. She took it and stared at it, as if she knew exactly who it's from. She shook her head and thanked the madam. She left closing the door behind her. Elizaveta went back to brushing her hair. She hummed the tune she sang for the closing act. Just then, the door opened once again and immediately, a voice spoke.

"Hello, dear friend. Do you recognize my voice?" he stepped closer as Elizaveta smiled, not turning to meet her visitor. "Do you remember our little sword fights when we were kids?"

She turned to meet him, smiling brightly. "Oh of course I do! Gilbert, I've missed you so much!" she hugged the man before her. He returned her hug in the same manner and held out a bouquet of red roses. She took them and thanked him before placing them in a vase with water.

"Come with me tonight. We'll have fun!" he said, starting to sound a little mischievous. She laughed at the tone in his voice.

"Gilbert, I couldn't. The master is very strict. I mustn't stay up late." She warned. He wouldn't take "no" for an answer. He kept pushing so she would give in and go out tonight.

"I give you two minutes, to meet me downstairs at my coach." He said starting for the door. He smiled a wicked grin that she knew when he meant "fun", it'd be more than that, and left, closing the door behind him.

_Stupid Gilbert, he never knows when to quit._ She laughed at the silly thought. Suddenly, one the candles blew out, adding darkness to the room, save the moonlight coming in through the window.

"Foolish, ignorant boy," bellowed a mysterious voice. Elizaveta jumped at the sudden outburst. She looked around the room, hoping to find where the voice came from. "Taking advantage of you and basking in your glory."

Elizaveta had a sudden thought that might explain who this voice is. She sang to it, "Angel of music?"

"Yes," it cooed. "I am your angel of music."

_Knock knock!_ Someone was at the door.

"Lizzie! Are you in there? Open up!" shouted Gilbert, banging and clawing at the door.

"I am your angel of music."

"Who is that! Lizzie!" Still no answer. On the other side of the door, Elizaveta stood in front of her mirror. She saw a faint figure looking back at her, clearly not her own reflection, though. She reached for the opening where the mirror swung open a bit. The mysterious reflection smiled maliciously and took her hand and led her through the mirror.

"Lizzie!" Gilbert busted the door down. He franticly searched the room for Elizaveta. But no trace of her was left behind.

**A/N: Meh, this one's a "meh" chapter as well. Next chapter will be fun, for I will be introducing the phantom! Oh yeah, I don't own APH or Phantom. Credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya and Leroux and whoever else is involved. **


	4. Chapter 4

APH/Phantom of the Opera

Elizaveta kept her eyes on the mysterious man who led her down the dark corridor. He kept glancing back at her making sure that she was still with him. She saw that he wore a mask. It seemed to have covered only half of his face. Once again, sharp purple eyes glanced back her. His short, brown hair fell over his left eye, giving him a mysterious look. But there was something stange about him. A stray strand of hair stood up, curling in to the center. Light, at times, gleamed on the monocle over his left eye. It made him look like an aristocrat, minus the long black cape he wore. Then, he started to sing. His voice, almost deep, was like satin. Elizaveta felt as if he put her in a trance, using his voice to take over. She watched his lips, occasionally glancing at the peculiar mole on the left side of his chin. This whole time, he led her into the depths of the labyrinth beneath the opera house. They went down lit corridors and plunged down steps. At one point, she sat in a boat while he steered. His and her voice bounced off the walls as they sang in harmony together. Even though the acoustics were perfect and their voices bounced off the walls, they couldn't be heard above from the opera house. It was the perfect place for a kidnapping.

The journey on the boat came to an end. The phantom threw the long pole he used for pushing the boat along to the side. He leaped out of the boat and threw his cape to the floor. In awe, Elizaveta stared at his appearance. He was slender. His movements were slick and stealthy. His gait was quick, perfect for a thief. His purple eyes were fixed on her, capturing her in his trance.

"I," he began. "have brought you here, in this lair of mine, to sing my music. You have an impeccable voice. I shall make you rise to popularity with my music. Why, _we_ can be powerful. After all, as I have said before, my power over still grows stronger." He fixed his black gloves and held a hand out to her to help her out of the boat. She hesitated for a moment. _Should I really trust him? I-I…but his voice is so…so…_She couldn't finish the thought. She liked his singing very much, truth be told. But there was something about it that she didn't want to trust. It had a mischievous tone in it at times. She took his hand. He helped her out of the boat and led her around his lair, singing in soft tones. The whole place was lit by large candelabras in every corner of the lair. He led her to a small draped area. He placed her in front of the curtain and pulled to rope to drop the drapery. There stood before her was a life-sized wax figure that looked just like her in a wedding gown. She fainted at the sight of the strange doll.

The phantom quickly scooped her up before she could hit the floor. He carried her over to a bed that was closed off by another curtain. He pulled on the rope that connected to it and stepped under the rising curtain and gently laid her down on the soft mattress.

"You alone can make my song take flight," he whispered. He gently touched her cheek and smoothed it over with his thumb. "Help me make the music of the night." He stood up and pulled on the rope to close it. His eyes were fixed on the beauty before him and stood there for a minute or two before turning away to write more music.

**A/N: Yay! Phantom's finally introduced! This one's kinda short because it's the introduction scene for the phantom. Oh, the last line the phantom says is the last line the phantom sings in "Music of the Night". In fact, some of the lines the characters say are the starts of songs in the real movie. I'll have to go back and edit them….later…too lazy. =.= Oh yeah, Phantom and APH are not mine! **


	5. Chapter 5

APH/Phantom of the Opera

Sophie knocked on Elizaveta's door, waiting for a soft "come in". But she heard nothing. She tried the handle to the door, and it opened. Cautiously, she stepped in, searching for Elizaveta in the huge room. She found that the mirror in her friend's room was slightly open. She looked at it curiously before opening it wide enough for her to enter.

It was a dark corridor, with dusty candelabras on the wall in rows. She gulped and slowly started walking down the drafty hallway. She heard a squeak to her left and saw two rats scurry away, frightened of her sudden presence. She let out a short shriek and tried to move past it. Then, she suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, wanting to scream, but it was her aunt's face that calmed her nerves. Madam Katyusha led her out of the creepy hallway and back into Elizaveta's room.

"You shouldn't be back there, Sophie. It's not a place to wander around." The madam said, in a somewhat scolding tone.

"Yes ma'am." Sophie sheepishly replied.

"Come, let's get you to bed." Madam Katyusha suggested. She led Sophie to the other side of the opera house. They ran into a man, boasting and telling about the story of a man who lives under the opera house.

"Oh yes, it's true," he said, "He lives right below us…for all we know, he could be right….over….HERE!" He teased a showgirl, and pretended to catch a mysterious figure behind her. The girls just laughed and the man just smiled jokingly. Madam Katyusha was not at all amused with his "little act".

"That's enough!" she exclaimed.

Mathias stopped his story and turned to face his source of interruption. He glared at her as she was sending the other girls back to their dorms.

"You should not speak of things you do not know of," she circled him. "Mathias Kohler, hold your tongue!" A harsh slap. "And I do not want to catch you telling your foolish stories again."

Mathias rubbed his cheek and glared at her before turning to leave. Madam Katyusha watched him for a minute then turned back to Sophie.

"Come along, dear." She took her hand and continued walking back to Sophie's room.

Elizaveta woke up in a luxurious bed, secluded from the main part of lair. She slowly sat up and pulled on the rope next to bed. The curtain slowly rose, revealing the rest of the lair, and a man sitting at what seemed to be some kind desk or writing area. She got up and tip-toed out of the bedroom. She looked around in the lair, taking in what she had seen the night before and once again spotted the man at the desk. It must have been the phantom. She saw he was more relaxed, for his garb was loose and bit open, and his gloves were placed neatly on the desk. He turned around and saw her standing there, and gave her an I-see-you're-awake look, and turned back around again. She quietly went over to him.

She peered over his shoulder and saw he was writing music. He suddenly stopped and glanced over his shoulder to look at her. He turned back to his music again, and the smallest of smiles appeared on his face then left as quickly as it came. Elizaveta was hesitant at first, but she carefully touched the top of his head and slid her hand down to his cheek and cupped it. By now, the phantom was leaning into her, closing his eyes at the sudden warm contact. But Elizaveta was curious. _Who is this man? This mask is keeping me from knowing. If I just carefully…_The tips of her fingers on her opposite hand caught underneath the masked and pulled away.

Alarmed, the phantom pushed her away, causing her to fall back. He covered his unmasked side of his face and shouted and cursed her.

"Curse you! You little demon! How dare you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper!" He screamed. Elizaveta shrunk back at each insult he hurled at her. _O-okay, not a good idea…_He drew himself further and further away, keeping his hand over his right side of his face.

"Damn you! Curse you!" he stopped, with his back turned to her, shoulders drooping a bit. A slight pause. "Can you even bear to see it? This…hideous gargoyle face…and yet, I long to be considered 'one of them'. But I…I am a monster, with this…piece of carcass for a face…this devilish half of my face." He sat adjacent to her, head hung low. Elizaveta was silent, a single tear making its trail down her face. She looked at him. _What does this man feel? Has anyone else seen his face? Am I the only one?_ She picked up the mask next to her and held it out to him. He turned his body slowly and shamefully put the mask back on. Once it fit into place again, he stood up.

"Come, you must be returned. Who knows what those two fools who run my theater will do once they find you're gone."


	6. Chapter 6

APH/Phantom

Current time: Paris 1919

The Viscount was eased back into his seat in the carriage and given his blanket. The driver shut the door and mounted the carriage. Gilbert looked out the window to take in the ruins of the opera house once more and saw the woman from inside, standing near the ramp. Their eyes met, and he gave a courteous tip-of-the-hat. The woman nodded in return and the carriage started to take off. _No wonder she looked familiar…_

* * *

><p>Current time: Paris 1870<p>

Francis stepped out of the carriage, grabbing his coat and hat before the driver took off. _Well, another day, I suppose…_He walked up the Opera and house and entered.

The maids were busy washing and polishing the floors, waxing the nude statues, dusting the cobwebs, etc. A servant came up to Francis and took his coat and hat.

"Well, this is just fine," he stated sarcastically. "First, we lose Natalia, and now Elizaveta too! Gossip, such gossip! And yet, even though those rumors spread, people still chant 'opera!'; they still come!" He made his way up the stairs, huffing and puffing about these rumors.

He reached the top of the stairs and was quickly greeted by Arthur, who also was in a panic.

"Arthur, please don't shout!" Francis pleaded.

"But we have no cast!" He screeched.

"Well, Arthur, have you seen the queue~," he started to ask, but was cut off when he noticed something Arthur was holding in his hands. "Oh…it seems you've got one too." Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes and opened the letter and read aloud.

"'Dear Arthur,

What a splendid show you put on. Miss Lizzie was in a word sublime. We were hardly bereft when Natalia left. On that note, think harder when you cast her, not do it ever again.'"

Francis took out his letter and read:

"'Dear Francis,

Just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid. I suggest you turn it in soon. No one likes a debtor, so it's better that you send it as soon as possible.' Signed: 'P.T.O.'!" He folded up the note again and tucked in his coat pocket. Arthur and he walked around with their hands behind their backs.

"Who would have the gall to send this," they said. "Someone with a purer brain…"

"They're signed 'OG'," said Francis.

"Who the hell is he," Arthur retorted.

"Opera ghost!" They both exclaimed.

"Well, he won't get a penny," Francis confirmed. "Nor a cent of pity if he ever sends a note again˗"

"Where is she!" Gilbert suddenly busted in, interrupting Francis.

"You mean Miss Natalia?" Arthur asked.

"I mean Miss Lizzie, duh!" He sneered "Where is she!"

"Well I don't know!" Francis sputtered.

Gilbert scoffed. "I take it that you sent me note." He started up the stairs towards them.

"What note?" Arthur asked. "We didn't send anything, so don't look at us!"

Gilbert ignored Arthur's pleas and handed him his note. "Well, this is what you wrote."

"And what is that we meant to have wrote," Francis snorted. "Er-written." He corrected himself.

Arthur read the note aloud: "'Do not fear for Miss Lizzie, for the Angel of Music has her under his care. Make no attempt to see her again.'" Arthur folded the note and looked at Francis with a worried expression, who in return gave him the same look.

"Well, if you didn't send it, then who did?" Gilbert inquired.

"Where is he!" Shouted a high-pitched voice.

"M-Miss Natalia, welcome back!" Arthur nervously greeted.

"Who?" Francis asked.

"Your precious patron! He sent me a note! A note that makes me want to slit his throat!" She threatened. "You did send this, am I correct?"

"Of course not!" Gilbert snapped, feeling insulted.

"You didn't send this?" Natalia asked, now a bit bewildered.

"Of course not!" He snapped again.

"This is what you meant to have sent!" She shoved the note in Gilbert's hands. He sneered at her and hastily took the note, and read aloud: "Your opera days are numbered. I wish you would not return to the Opera House again, if you know what's good for you. Miss Elizaveta will be taking your place. There will be consequences if you attempt to take your place back." Now it was Gilbert's turn to look bewildered.

Arthur and Francis exchanged glances, and took each of Natalia's arms. "Far too many notes for my taste…most of them about Miss Lizzie. Ever since we came, it's been about her name˗"

"Miss Lizzie has returned." Someone said, who was standing at the foot of the stairs.

The whole group turned around and saw Madam Katyusha and Sophie standing there.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked.

"I thought it was best she was alone." She answered.

"She needed some sleep." Sophie added.

"I'm going to see her." Said Gilbert, heading for her room. But Madam Katyusha grabbed his arm to stop.

"Ah ah," she said. "She will see no one."

"Who cares! Will she sing! Will she sing!" Natalia demanded.

"Here I have a note." She held out the said object.

"Let me see it." All at once, Natalia, Arthur, Francis, and Gilbert ran for the note. Francis kindly took it from her and read. "'Gentlemen, I congratulate you on your performance. Just a few notes before your next production starts. For the next play 'Il Muto', you will cast Elizaveta as the countess, and Natalia as the page boy, since the pageboy is silent and role of countess calls for charm. My casting is in a word…ideal. If you do not obey my commands, an accident beyond thought will happen. I will continue watching the plays in my normal seat, box 5, which _will_ be kept empty. Your faithful servant, OG.'"

Natalia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ugh it's always about Elizaveta! Well you know what? I'm out of here! Good riddance to all of you!" She bolted to her dorm; Gilbert, Francis, Arthur, Madam Katyusha, Sophie, and a trail of servants followed her.

"Absolutely not! All you care about is that stupid, foolish girl!" She shouted, throwing everything she could in her suitcase. Francis and Arthur were begging her to stay, while Madam Katyusha, Sophie, and Gilbert followed. Natalia dragged her suitcase out of her room and headed towards the entrance of the Opera House, only to be greeted to a crowd of men holding roses, requesting that she gives their roses to Elizaveta. She stumbled back and closed the door.

"Oh Miss Natalia, don't you see? Your public needs you!" Arthur pleaded.

"_We_ need you!" Francis added.

"Don't you want your precious star?" She spat.

"Not at all, Cherie. We need _you_." Francis cooed.

* * *

><p>Francis and Arthur paraded through Natalia's dressing room, bringing gifts to her as she put on her make for the show. She just shoved the less-appealing ones away and continued to apply her make-up. But Francis and Arthur kept trying, picking up the more gaudy and expensive things.<p>

They had a dress made for her; it fit just perfectly. It slipped gracefully over her head and hugged her body just right. More than a pound of make-up was applied to her face and bare shoulders. Elizaveta, on the other hand, was dressed in a tomboyish outfit, with her long hair tied back into a ponytail. Madam Katyusha came and retrieved her from her dressing room and led her to the stage. She glanced back a few times at the young soprano and saw she looked a bit pale.

"Elizaveta, are you alright?" She questioned gingerly. Elizaveta looked up at her in an expression of worry and dread written all over. She nodded and looked back down at her feet. Madam Katyusha gave an audible sigh of worry and led her to her spot.

On stage, a tall man with unusually large nose and platinum blond hair stood next to a girl with short blond hair that was held back by a ribbon in her hair. On the opposite side of the girl stood a man not as tall as the other and with similar hair, but had bright purple eyes. They all seemed to be impatient.

"Bella, aren't we supposed be on already?" Whispered the tall man.

"I think so." Replied the girl.

"Well, they must be behind schedule." The smaller man said.

"Ugh, we'd lose out reputation for being on time in this Opera house!" Snarled the taller man.

"Don't lose your temper, Ivan." Bella said.

"Tino, go ask what's going on out there." Ivan suggested impatiently, ignoring his fellow singer. Tino was about the turn and go when the curtain suddenly rose and the music started playing. They got rid of their sour attitudes and smiled brightly at the cheering crowd.

Elsewhere, a dark figure walked above on the planks hovering over the stage. It slid down a rope and replaced Natalia's "voice-refresher" with an identical bottle and liquid and shimmied back up the rope. Matthias caught a glimpse of the mysterious figure and decided to pursue it.

He followed the figure until he lost it in the labyrinth above the stage. He cautiously looked around, hoping he won't cause a sound. Down below, Natalia sang as she had practiced without remembering the warnings of the Phantom. This displeased him greatly. While the crowd enjoyed the little silly musical, the Phantom watched from a balcony hidden by the architecture of the Opera house. He glared at the two wretched men sitting in _his_ box.

"I thought I said I wanted Box Five to be kept empty." His voice boomed over the multiple singers down below, causing everything to pause. The audience looked up in search of this interrupting voice, but could not find anything. They exchanged whispers of curiosity and fear. Natalia pouted and folded her arms. Elizaveta froze.

"I-It's him….the Phantom of the Opera, h-he's here. Up there, s-somewhere…" she stammered.

"Hey, you can't talk, you little toad! Your part is silent, understood!" Natalia scolded. She looked at the crowd and politely ushered herself off-stage. Her maid sprayed the "voice-refresher" for her and sent her back on stage.

The Phantom gave an icy glare at Natalia from above. "Oh a toad, you say," he said under his breath while keeping his eyes on Natalia. "I do believe you are mistaken because _you_ are the toad." He disappeared behind a secret door.

The orchestra struck up again and started from the beginning of the song they started. Natalia went to sing a high note, but instead of hearing a high-pitched tone, they heard a sound similar to a croak of a frog. Everyone gasped at the sudden and unexpected sound and chuckled at its humor. Natalia, started to sing again, but the same noise reverberated from her vocal chords. Natalia started to panic as the crowd burst into laughter. Feeling embarrassed, Natalia bolted off the stage and the curtain shut behind her. Francis and Arthur stepped out into the spotlight.

"We will get back to the show shortly, ladies and gentlemen." Arthur said reassuringly.

"For now, we will have Miss Elizaveta play the part of Countess!" Francis grabbed Elizaveta from behind the curtain and smiled nervously. He whispered to her to go change immediately.

"To keep you entertained, we'll have the ballet….from….act 3 of tonight's performance." Arthur stuttered nervously. The conductor raised an eyebrow in shock.

"What!"

"Come along, the ballet! Please!" Arthur begged. The conductor scrambled to find the music while Francis and Arthur scuttled off stage. The curtain opened unexpectedly and the actors and stage crew were caught shifting scenes and changing into their costumes.

Up above, Matthias was still chasing the figure. Every time he'd see him, it'd vanish to another point. He listened to the quiet footsteps around him and followed to wherever they led. He glanced down every now and then, watching the ballerinas twirl and the scene-shifters set up their equipment properly. But he couldn't lose focus. He'd here footsteps again, and instead they were behind him, as if they were after him. They were steady and heavy footsteps. Matthias then turned around and was face-to-face with the Phantom! His purple eyes glared straight through Matthias's own. Matthias let out a surprised shriek and ran in the opposite direction. The Phantom dashed after him, excitement bubbling in his soul.

The ballerinas continued to twirl down below while Matthias ran from the devilish man on the shakily wooden bridges built above the stage. Matthias glanced across at the other bridge and saw the Phantom. He lunged for the right, but the Phantom lunged in the same direction. He tried the opposite direction, but the Phantom did the same thing. _Dammit, what the hell do I do!_ He ran to the left again and escaped. The Phantom shimmed up the rope holding up the bridge to higher within the Opera house. Matthias looked back to see the Phantom was behind him, but he tripped over his own nervous feet. The Phantom gripped a noose he had made from an extra rope he brought along. He swooped down and quickly tightened the rope around Matthias's neck to prevent him from breathing. Matthias desperately tried to loosen the noose around his neck, but the Phantom had an iron grip and held on tight. Matthias felt his lungs bursting for air and started to slip away. The Phantom maliciously smiled and lifted Matthias from the platform and tied the other end of the rope to a post. He tossed him off the platform, leaving him to struggle for his life, where the cast, stage crew, and audience can see.

He struggled for a few seconds, but then his spastic movements ceased. The audience and cast screamed and shouted in terror at the lifeless man dangling above the stage. Francis stood from Box Five while Arthur sat and tried to relax his nerves.

"Everyone," he shouted at the top of his lungs. "This i-is merely an accident! A-A mishap! Please remain in your seats and do not panic!" People who were standing sat back down again, and those who ran off grabbed the nearest seat. _This is definitely not good for us_, thought Francis.

Backstage, Gilbert found Elizaveta, who quickly grabbed his hand and led him towards the roof.

"We must go someplace private." She said gravely.

The Prussian smirked. "Ooooh, I see~"

She sent him a nasty glare, in which he backed off. They swiveled through panicking actors and stage-hands, making their way towards the roof.

"He must never find you." She whispered darkly and with slight shiver.

"Ugh, who is this 'he'!" Gilbert retorted. "I'd like to smack this guy off the damn roof!"

Elizaveta ignored his last comment and opened the door to the rooftop.

**AN: Eheheh…hi…been a while since I uploaded…sorry. ;;; Oh, to all those who are new, hi! And to those who have been reading before, this is the same story that was deleted. I messed up big time, so I just created a new story, same files, same name. It kinda sucks though because I don't think others know that…and didn't get their reviews… So don't be shy, send a review! Just…no flames, please. Oh yes, disclaimer: I don't own APH, credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own Phantom of the Opera, credit goes to Leroux, Lloyd Weber, etc. And I disclaim most of the dialogue written…if that's ok. XD I mean, some dialogue is the same and some has my own twist on it, so I'm just disclaming it all just to be safe.**


	7. Chapter 7

APH/Phantom

"Gilbert, you don't understand," Elizaveta said, trying to get him to be serious. "This man, he's so…dark and dangerous. I've been there, beneath the Opera House, where he's said to dwell. It's not…a pretty place. It's very frightening."

"Whose place is this?" He asked.

"The Phantom's!" She said, almost impatiently. "I saw him! He's real! I never thought it was true; it was just a story! His face was so…distorted and deformed! It was hardly recognizable as a face!" She shuddered at the dark memory. Gilbert watched her as she paced back and forth before him. He listened to her, but all he thought was that she's just being delusional. Unbeknownst to them, behind various large statues, hiding in the long shadows that they cast from the moonlight, the Phantom was lurking and eavesdropping.

"But," she contrasted. "When he sang, his voice just…I listened to him, and his voice was so sweet and powerful…it just filled my soul. When I sleep, I can hear him sing to me. And when he comes to me, my soul it just…soars." She seemed in an ethereal world as she conveyed her experience with the Phantom. Gilbert wasn't sure if he should be concerned.

"Yet, when I looked into his eyes," she again contrasted. "I could see every bit of sadness. His eyes, it's like I was able to read him. So threatening, and yet soft and adoring." She had her back turned towards him now, and she pulled out a rose with a black ribbon tied to it from her cloak's pocket, and looked at it with fear. Gilbert shook his head, and smiled a little.

"Elizaveta." He said softly, and walked over to her. And somewhere around the rooftop, the wind carried another whisper, only it was not Gilbert's voice. "Elizaveta." She looked around, hoping it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But Gilbert pulled her attention away from the mysterious voice, and touched her shoulders gently.

"I don't want to hear those things from you anymore, ok?" He said sweetly and encircled his arms about her waist. "It's ok, I'm here. I'll kick this guy's ass if he tries to touch you. I'll protect you." As if she needed protecting. She was well off on her own, but this man posed such a threat to her, Gilbert felt concerned.

"All I want is freedom; I don't want feel like his prisoner," she turned to him, and took his hands. "I'll have you beside me now. I'm so…happy." She smiled in a sign of relief, and she dropped the rose she held.

Gilbert smirked and gave her a tender hug while the Phantom watched from the shadows, in shock. He didn't like what he was hearing. This pompous, young amateur has proclaimed his love for her, and wants to keep her from him? The Phantom felt his heart sink every time she looked at him with those loving and kind eyes. But as he observed from the darkness, he saw something that tore him apart. Elizaveta leaned in slowly as Gilbert tilted her chin towards him, and they kissed ever so tenderly and sweetly. The Phantom turned slowly and felt his heart break in two. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted them to be gone.

"Elizaveta, I love you." Gilbert finally admitted. He took her hand, and she led him back to the Opera House.

"We should go, they're probably looking for me." She said as they entered the Opera House and disappeared from the rooftop.

The Phantom stepped out from behind one of the statues, and went to where Elizaveta stood. He bent down on one knee and picked up the rose. "I don't understand," he said, feeling a lump in his throat. "I helped you sing, I gave you my music, and now you…you betray me. You deny me, like I'm not your mentor anymore." He held the rose to his lips. "I should have seen this coming. I knew that…brat was bound to fall in love with you." At last, he finally let the tears fall from his eyes. He gripped the rose as if it was Elizaveta herself.

He knelt there for a bit, crying, feeling used and betrayed. He suddenly heard their voices within the Opera House, as if they were at the top level on the inside, and he listened to them. He listened to their happiness and all around love. And he hated it. He felt a new feeling inside him, boiling in his heart. He crumbled the rose that he once held gingerly. He got up and threw it to ground in spite, and ran to the statue on the corner of the Opera House, overlooking the street below, and bellowed "Elizaveta Hedervary, you will rue the day you didn't do all that the Phantom asked of you!"

**A/N: I….I am so sorry. I have not uploaded in a while. Everything has been really hectic and I barely have time to even draw. So, because of the huge gap, I apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. But the good news is that I am in another Phantom craze, so hopefully that will give me enough motivation to get going again. As for my other story, Most Unforgiveable, it popped into my head the other day and I checked it out. I said "yeah this needs to be updated." But I was very close to getting rid of it because of how foolish and crappy it is. So…I'll just…leave that there in case anyone bothers to read that. I don't own APH or Phantom. I disclaim most of the dialogue, since they pertain to the songs. **


End file.
